The present invention relates generally to the field of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. The present invention relates more particularly to systems and methods for automating the commissioning and testing of HVAC equipment.
HVAC control systems are used to monitor and control temperature, humidity, air flow, air quality, and/or other conditions within a building or building system. HVAC control systems typically include a plurality of measurement devices (e.g., temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow sensors, etc.), control devices (e.g., chillers, boilers, air handling units, variable air volume units, etc.), and a controller for receiving feedback from the measurement devices and providing a control signal to the control devices. Some HVAC control systems include a main controller and one or more auxiliary controllers (e.g., a fan controller, a cooling controller, a heating controller, a damper controller, etc.).
Commissioning and testing HVAC equipment can be a time-consuming process. Current commissioning and testing methods typically require the involvement of a service technician throughout the commissioning process. The service technician may be required to initiate and manage the testing of multiple HVAC systems or devices. Additionally, the technician may be required to interpret the testing results and to diagnose any issues with the HVAC equipment. For large buildings with many HVAC systems, sub-systems, or devices, the process of commissioning and testing the HVAC equipment can be challenging and time-consuming.